Protection
by KawaiShotaDeath
Summary: In which Aomine came back from a one month holiday in Kyoto with a navy blue-haired child. But the child's left eye is a striking gold and the other eye was covered up. Momoi swore that she saw a bulge that is similar to a scissors design at the child's leg... Wait what? Aomine, did you just say that you adopted him!


**A/N: A child Akashi that needs protection is a cute one :)**

**Warning(s): Yaoi. Male x Male relationship. AU fic. Character may be OOC. That's all I had to say.**

**Note(s): Bold letters meant words that were wrote on the notebook.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB! I own nothing.**

* * *

✄**Protection**

**.**

**Prologue**

Carmine red hair that was soaked with droplets of rain.

Pale red lips with hints of blue that was quivering with coldness and the feeling of fright.

Heterochromatic scarlet and gold eyes that were glazed over with dread filling inside of him.

His red pair of scissors was clutched tightly around his pale palm that was stained with red.

How did he end up at the streets? Hiding in a back alley nonetheless.

Why isn't he in his mansion? Shouldn't he return to his home?

…

No.

That place is not his home.

It's not even suitable to be called home anymore.

* * *

"Oi, kid! Why are you hiding here?"

He looked up to the voice, the eyes of a tan-skin male were hidden beneath the shadows, only showing the hints of they may be navy blue. The male also had navy blue hair to match his eyes. He looked around his late teenage years.

The teenager was holding an umbrella above his head; seeing the child's shivering he held the umbrella above the child instead. He crouched down to see the child's current state; at this rate the child will surely catch a nasty sickness.

"You'll catch a cold in this state. Come on."

A hand was stretched towards him.

He stared at the hand, weighing the possibility of the guy being one of _them_.

…

He reached forward, connecting the male's hand with his own small palm.

* * *

"Dai-chan! Mou, you told me you will be home earlier!"

Momoi Satsuki, a girl with pink hair and large chest that she was proud of was grumbling in front of Aomine Daiki's house. The reason why she was there in the first place is because the basketball player had told her that he will be back from Kyoto a day earlier.

So of course this morning she went there to visit her childhood friend, expecting that he will be there when she arrives. Instead, she had not seen that friend of hers, only to find that he did not return form his trip yet.

"He's so going to get it by the time he comes back…"

Footsteps echoed behind her. She turned around to see a smirking navy blue-haired teenager. He was pulling his luggage with his right hand and his left hand was hidden behind his back.

"Dai-chan! You lied to me when you said you're returning yesterday!"

Aomine shrugged, "I didn't lie to you. It's true that I said I will be here by yesterday, but Sei wanted to stay for another day at Kyoto so I delayed my return."

Momoi blinked. "Who's Sei?"

Aomine looked behind his back, "Show yourself to her. She won't bite."

Momoi stood still, stunned as she saw the teenager's left hand was actually holding onto another hand. The owner of said hand started to reveal himself as he carefully sidestepped behind Aomine's back so she can get a full view of him.

It was a child.

The boy had the same navy blue hair as Aomine, though his left eye a bright gold and right eye left covered with a red eye patch. He wore black gloves that covered his hands except for his fingertips. It might be her imagination but she could swear that she saw a bulge that looked similar to a scissor's design at his right leg.

The child disconnected his fingers with the older and reached for his pocket. He took out a notebook and a pen and began to write something.

He soon finished and with seemingly hesitant step, he walked to the pink-haired girl and stopped in front of her. He looked up to her with a scrutinizing gaze, making Momoi hold her breath until he suddenly bowed in front of her. He then showed her his notebook with a page that had some words.

**My name is Aomine Seijuro. Nice to meet you.**


End file.
